This invention relates to support for a window, particularly in a load handling machine.
Windows which include curved panes of glass are used in many load handling machines. Curved windows are used to provide a more aesthetic appearance to a machine, and in some circumstances to provide improved lines of sight. Such panes conventionally includes toughened or laminated glass. It is more expensive to produce a curved pane, particularly of toughened or laminated glass than to produce a comparably sized pane of flat glass. A flat pane of glass may also be easier to obtain and/or cut to shape.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, we provide a support for a window, the support including a plurality of edge parts defining an opening to receive a window wherein at least one of the edge parts includes a first abutment surface and a second abutment surface the first abutment surface being substantially planar and the second abutment surface being curved, each abutment surface being adapted to engage a window of a corresponding configuration.
The window may include a casement with a pane of glass supported thereby, or may include a pane of glass with no or substantially no casement.
The window may be openable and may be fixed.
The second abutment surface may be provided on an abutment part releasably attached to the remainder of the support means, which abutment part may be removed from the remainder of the support means to expose the first abutment surface.
Preferably though, the first and second abutments are integrally provided by a respective edge part.
The support may include four edge parts, wherein two opposed edge parts include a first abutment surface and a second abutment surface and wherein the other opposed edge parts each include a single third abutment surface to engage the window, wherein the first abutment surfaces and third surfaces are substantially co-planar.
The second abutment surfaces may each have a pair of end parts wherein the end parts are generally co-planar with the first abutment surfaces and third abutment surfaces.
The window may be provided with a seal to engage an abutment surface.
Such a support may therefore receive either a curved or flat pane of glass as desired.
According to a second aspect of the invention, we provide a floor part for a cab of a vehicle or machine wherein the floor part provides an edge part for a support according to the fist aspect of the invention.
The edge part may have a first abutment surface and a second abutment surface.
The floor part may be made of a moulded synthetic plastics material and the edge part may be integrally provided by the floor part.
According to a third aspect of the invention, we provide a cab for a vehicle or machine, the cab including a support according to the first aspect of the invention.
The cab may include a roof part and the roof part may provide an edge part having a first abutment surface and a second abutment surface.
The cab may have at least one upwardly extending member and the at least one upwardly extending member may provide an edge part of the support means.
The cab may include a floor part according to the second aspect of the invention.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention we provide a method of assembling a window in a support according to the first aspect of the invention including the step of locating a window adjacent to one of the first abutment surface and the second abutment surface.
Where the second abutment surface is provided on a releasable abutment part, the method may include the step of attaching or removing the abutment part to or from the support means prior to locating the window.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention we provide a method of repairing a window having support according to the first aspect of the invention including replacing a window of curved configuration with a window of planer configuration.